the tale of senbonzakura and saru daughter
by kikkie
Summary: this is the spin off the tale of Senbonzakura and Zabimaru saru. the story is about their daughter Mimulus who is try to live up to who father name and at the same be herself in the way. everything is fine until she learns she fading. what will she do when she learns she cant exist with out a master!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the spin-off story of the tale of senbonzakura and saru. this story takes place 7 yrs after her birth their daughter Mimulus who we get to learn more about enjoy!**

Mimulus was standing in the middle of her room dancing and singing. Her voice was beautiful but loud, loud enough to make her grandfather Byakuya get ear plugs to wear when he sleeps and do paper work. Today Mimuluswas not wearing her normal outfit. Today she was wearing a white long sleeve dress from the human world with yellow slink back heels. She was singing:

_Oh, oh, starry eyed_

_Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit me with lightning_

_Handle bars, and then I let go, let go for anyone_

_Take me in, and throw out my heart and get a new one_

_Next thing we're touching_

_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_

_Ahhh_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And everybody glows_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And my body glows_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah _

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh_

_So we burst into colors, colors and carousels,_

_Fall head first like paper planes in playground games_

_Next thing we're touching_

_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_

_Ahhhh_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And everybody glows_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And my body glows_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh_

_Next thing we're touching (x8)_

_Hit me with lightning_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And everybody glows_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And my body glows (x2)_

_whoa oh oh ah ah (x3)_ (starryed eye by Elli Goulding! Plus I don't know the dancing the back ground dancers were doing in the music video but she was doing the same thing).

By the she was finish she was down stairs nagging her grandfather who took out his ear plugs to listen to her.

So grandpa! She yelled. I was thinking and can I go to the world of the living to go shopping!? Please!? Please!? Please?! Please!? Please!?

No. Byakuya he told her in his calm I don't care voice.

Why!? She yelled slaming her head on the desk and staying there.

Because your parents said no. he replied. Besides you need to train.

But I don't want to train anymore! I'm the toughest female here! I can beat anyone ass! Byakuya then gave her look that said 'really? You really wanna get back on that boat again?' and like that Mimulus shut the hell up. Byakuya continued with his work until rukia called them down for dinner.

So far that's what I got. Hope you enjoyed this! Chapter 2 will be here shortly!


	2. dinner!

**Part 2! Enjoy!**

Byakuya and Mimulus made their way to the dining room, when they got there the table was covered in delicious foods ready to be eaten. There was creamy rice, sushi, onion salad, linguini noodles,and a big bowl of brussel sprout to Mimulus disgust and a big bowl of banana pudding to saru favor. Byakuya sat at the end of the table as always. Mimulus sat in between her parents for her uncle hebi sake who was now a grown handsome young man, and wow did he grow! He was as tall as renji. His cute little stomach turn into an eight-pack, his tail was longer and so was his arms though nobody still can't see them. His red air was longer and darker and his voice was husky and tough. But after all these years he still his lovable snaky self. And to his nerve he was still chain to his partner and didn't know how to get rid of it, his fangs also had grown to the point of vampire fangs though nobody notices. Saru who was next to hebi also change and not only mentally but fiscally after Mimulus was born her body was a pit bigger. Her hips were big! As senbonzakura said she had birth giving hips and yes he has beg to tap that. And her breast change from a 34 c to 36D, her hair was darker and her fangs were bigger like her partner and her fur coat faded a bit over the years but like her husband said she was beautiful beyond the heaven. Zabimaru still bicker and play around but their always together expect when they needed to be apart or when senbonzakura wanted to spend time with his wife.

LETS EAT! Hebi yelled going for the pudding only to be yank by his brother-in-law Senbonzakura.

You know dam well that pudding for saru, only she gets the first bite! He yelled making it clear that if he tried it again he may lose a finger or two.

Alright! You don't have to threaten me chee! Hebi replied going for the salad instead. Hey Rukia, where's the ice family?

Oh their sleeping in tonight. The mission we gave them two days ago was finish a few hours ago. She replied.

Oh well hope their fine. Mimulus said going for the noodles.

Mimulus eat some brussel sprout their good for you. Saru said passing the bowl towards her.

I don't like brussel sprout! Mimulus said pushing the bowl next to her dad. Senbonzakura then got a hand full and dump it on her plate. Really! She said.

Just eat the dam food! He said back to her. Or no pudding!

Mimulus rolled her eyes and started digging in.

**Omg! All the zonpokto turn back into swords! Im a lil sad *sniff* but ill continue this story soon for their sake. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. meeting fuyu!

Chapter 3! Enjoy!

After dinner everyone went to bed expect Mimulus. She'd laid in bed thinking of a way to trick her parents into letting her go to the human. When the moon got bright enough to fill her room she knew she needed sleep.

Ill come up with something. She said to herself before going to sleep.

( next day)

Mimulus was doing her normal early morning routine which was training hard. She swung her sword in the air slashing all the sakura petals and leafs falling from the trees around her. Today she was in her usual clothing like always ( and for those who don't know her usual clothes go back to the first story!).

FUYU! A girly scream came from afar. Mimulus look in the direction of the scream for a sec then went back to training. It was only until she heard a loud thump near her, she went into fighting stand.

Who's there!? She yelled. A rustle came from the bushes behind her. Im warning! If you don't show yourself now ill be force to use force. She was about to use banki but something grab her from the bushes and swung her back in.

Shhhhhh! When Mimulus look at the person who grab her she sighed in relief. It was Fuyu ( I decided to go with fuyu then snow. Btw fuyu is Japanese for winter) one of her best friends. Even though she was older than him he look much older. They stayed silent in the bushes until Fuyu fan girls ran past them, after that they sprinted towards Mimulus manor. Let's face it fan girls are scary and smart they know to check an area twice. When they got to Mimulus manor they ran up to her room.

Okay I think were in the clear! Mimulus said.

Fuyu sigh in relief.

So did you ask your parents if you could go to the talent show in the world of the living? Fuyu ask siting on her bed.

Well I ask my grandpa! And he said no.

The show in a week! Plus we need to practice.

I know I know! She scratched her head thinking of a plan and then fuyu came up with something.

Sneak out! He said.

Sneaking out hm… she started to think. It shouldn't be a problem for her! She knows all the look out at night and all their post, plus she knew how to get in the human world without any problem.

Sounds good, but if we get caught we be in series trouble. Mimulus pointed out.

Your right, fuyu said. We need to figure out a plan!

Right!

( at night with senbonzakura and saru)

It was late at night and everyone was in bed asleep expect senbonzakura and saru. saru was reading a book title ' the growth of woman. She was wear a small green t-shirt with a V like cut opening showing her cleavage and green panties with flower pattern to match it. Her hair was tied up and her bangs were breaded. Senbonzakura was wearing a kimono like pj. Senbonzakura was serfing the channels and came upon the animal channel. It was a document on the mating season of monkeys. Senbonakura clench the remote, he then look at his wife.

Don't even thing about. Saru said know what her husband was thinking.

He nod his head and changed the channel only to come up on the playboy mansion channel and apparently they got monkey costumes today.

I CANT TAKE IT ANY MORE! He threw the remote at the t.v. then pinned saru down on the bed. Saru wasn't shock by this but she was annoyed.

Come on honey you were doing so well! Saru said starring into her husband beautiful eyes.

Your right im sorry love. He got off her and laded down. Its just so hard! And you to hard no to resist.

Its ok my flower boy. She said kissing him softly on the lips. I would mind doing it ether, if it wasn't for that day.

Senbonzakura nod his head in agreement.

( flash back! )

Senbonzakura and saru was ripping each other clothes off and tongue kissing. When saru suit was gone senbonzakura laid her on his lap entering her smoothly. She moan and started to move up and down up and down until she- MOMMY!

Both of them stop and put the blanket over them. Mimulus at a young age jump in their bed and hide under their pillow. The two of them didn't know what to do expect get the kid out of here.

What's wrong sweety? Saru ask trying to keep her voice in tone.

Before Mimulus can answer renji, hebi and rukia came into the room.

She had another nightmare about Byakuya coming at her with a kitchen knife again. Renji said.

Don't worry Mimulus Byakuya would never do a thing like that. Rukia said.

Yeah! Especially with a knife. Hebi joke. Come on you can sleep with me if you like! Mimulus smile and got out of her parents bed. Renji smiled and decided to leave. He walks towards the sliding door and open it to see Byakuya holding a big knife. At that point everyone screamed like they were in a horror film and the killer was about to stab you saru fell off her let's say straw. Byakuya gave them a confused look.

Who wants cake? He asked.

( the present! )

That was a weird night. Goodnight saru. he said turning of his lamp on his night stand. Saru smiled and turn off her as well and snuggled next to her husband.

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**

**For those who didn't get it, when saru fell she injured herself.**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you like it! review pls!**


	4. sucky mournings

**Part 4! Review and enjoy! Sorry I been late I was still sad about the zonpokto.**

Mimulus and her family were at the dining room having breakfast. Today Mimulus was certain to ask her parents about the talent show. If not she may have to sneak out.

Mommy, daddy. She said smiling. Can I go to the human world.

No. they both said.

Why!? She yelled. I'm a good girl! And I won't do anythingthere! Plus I've been training really hard and I been doing all my mission with complaint. So why cant I go?

The human world is dangerous for people like us. Senbonzakura said.

But I'll be careful!

No means no Mimulus. Saru replied.

Mimulus got up from her seat and left the room slamming the door on her way out.

When Mimulus got to her room she called fuyu on her cell phone.

Fuyu! Were sneaking out get the others!

**Sorry for the short story again im still sad about the zonpokto. Review and enjoy everyone.**


	5. FAIL!

_Chapter 5!_

Mimulus was in her room packing her things for the talent show tonight. She zip her book bag and threw it over her back.

My parents should be gone. She thought. She opened her room door and quitly tip-toe out of the manor. when she got outside she sprinted towards to village where her fuyu, hebi , and haineko was. When she got there she almost turn pale white.

Grandfather Byakuya! What are you doing here? Mimulus ask about to faint. Byakuya he gave her a disappointed look.

I knew you disobey your parents. He said. Go home Mimulus. You're not ready to be alone in the human world.

I am! Mimulus said. Listen old man! If im old enough to kill hollows then im old enough to go to the human by myself and you can stop me!

and like that the nice warm air turn cold and colder than fuyu. Mimulus sense danger approaching, like a kid who saw the boogyman coming towards him.

Uh-oh…..

**Yes I know this one short I been busy please forgive me. School starting so its going to be hell getting chapters. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
